thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charybdis Wells
Charybdis Wells was a tribute created by Aria, but was given away to PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute form Name: Charybdis Wells (pr. kuh-rib-dis) District: 14 Gender: Female Age: 13 Personality: Charybdis is one of those who would never back down from a challenge or a fight. If somebody gives her a challenge, she’ll accept it. If somebody asks for a fight, they’ve got it. Charybdis likes to push herself so that she can become better than she already is. Except she believes that she’s ‘a fraction of a decimal away from being pure perfection’. Unsurprisingly, she is quite cocky when it comes to this belief. If she comes across anybody who seems like her rival, then she’ll probably manipulate them to like her, only to backstab them later. She is not to be trusted by anyone, except for Scylla. Her personality shifts around when she’s with Scylla. She still has the same qualities, but she’d never manipulate Scylla or backstab her. Instead, they can be a bit playful with one another, and constantly say ‘I’ll kill you’ in a joking manner to one another. However, the death of her sister would mean that she warps into a mentally unstable monster, just like her first name suggests. Height: 5,3 Appearance: Charybdis has bright orange hair, dyed after she got bored with blonde hair. She also has blue eyes, but wears brown contacts if she goes out in public, so that any Wildors don’t see her as a Wells. In the games, she doesn’t wear them. Weapon(s): Warhammer, spear Strengths: Charybdis is very manipulative, which she can use to her advantage against the tributes. Another of her strengths is that she is a powerhouse. Her strength is one of her qualities that she uses. Finally, she is greatly cunning. Weaknesses: As seen from her personality, Charybdis is extremely cocky. If she sees one who appears superior to her in the hierarchy, she will target them until one of the two dies. Another of her flaws is her swimming. Even though she previously lived in district 4, she has forgotten all of the lessons when it comes to swimming. In addition to this, Charybdis will lose her sanity if she was reunited with Scylla only to lose her again. Likewise with Scylla, Charybdis is a danger to anyone and everyone around her, including herself. Fears: She fears losing Scylla. She also fears losing battles. Training Strategy: She’ll make herself seem like a threat, so that the weaker tributes lose their hope of defeating her and Scylla. Private Training Strategy: Charybdis will try to get the highest score possible. To achieve this, she will use a warhammer to smash several dummies' heads into a pulp. Because of her brutality, she might sustain a chance to seem like a massive threat. Interview Angle: Charybdis will boast about the achievements of her and her sister, and she’ll likely call herself a queen several times. But she will ponder why Scylla chose to befriend a Wildor. Bloodbath Strategy: Find a weapon and kill the nearest person to her (unless it’s Scylla) Games Strategy: Scylla and Charybdis will go tribute hunting, picking off the weaker tributes from their alliances before luring them somewhere else. They will try to find a water source to use, so that Charybdis can chase a tribute into one whilst Scylla hides under the surface and surprise attacks them. Alliance: She will ally with her twin. However if they're not entered into a games together, then she will enter the games as a loner. Token: A ring that stores a tiny photo of Scylla Backstory Born to Marin and Clutch Wells, Charybdis and Scylla Wells were both born in the lovely abode of District 4. They were twins born to a psychotic dad. Of course, you would never believe that. Looks can be deceiving. Charybdis and Scylla were like any other siblings: best friends one day, enemies the next. They weren't as insane as their father yet. They were just bossy and slightly rude. At an early age, they both wanted to volunteer in the Games. They argued about who should volunteer, and their days were spent like this, until they turned nine. Clutch was offered a job as the mayor of District 7 after assassinating the current mayor, Justin Fox. Clutch would gladly oblige. He told Marin that they all had to move to District 7 or at least somewhere closer, like District 14, but Marin wouldn't budge. She had her own reasons to stay in District 4. After one huge fight, the mindless Clutch divorced Marin and moved to District 7 with Charybdis, while Marin remained in District 4 with Scylla. Separating twins is always a bad idea. Charybdis reluctantly moved to District 7, where not being with her best friend/sister drove her insane. Charybdis caught onto Clutch's behaviour, and she would spend time learning to fight with weapons and force. Spending three years training really helped her fight and lose her humanity. At the age of thirteen, a huge rebellion occured in District 7 (explained here), causing Charybdis to retreat to District 14. Apparently it was because of one named Wildor, and Charybdis loathed the name since then and vowed to avenge the Wells' name. No one knows whether it was twin connection or just coincidence when both sisters volunteered in the Hunger Games in the same year, but once Charybdis found out her sister was in these Games, she started to gain her sanity. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:13 year olds Category:District 14